1. Field of Invention
The invention generally relates to a Multi-purpose Sport Vehicle (MPSV) rack and method therefor, and, in particular, the invention relates to a MPSV rear rack and method therefor having an outer frame and a relatively adjustable inner frame and means for moving portions of the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One prior art MPSV rack is mounted on top of the MPSV or van and includes a frame having a plurality of supports connected to the top of the MPSV. Another prior art MPSV or van rack is mounted on the rear of the vehicle, however, it was difficult to get access to certain portions of the vehicle.